There are drawbacks associated with most of the commercially available parenteral dosage forms, particularly parenteral dosage forms of chemotherapeutic agents.                1. First, these marketed products cannot be directly administered to a patient & rather require manipulation, the concentrated solution needs to be diluted or the lyophilized powder needs to be reconstituted using a suitable solvent, prior to infusion.        2. Second, besides the inconvenience, the manipulation exposes the involved personnel (workers, pharmacists, medical personnel, nurses) to risk of exposure to the cytotoxic drugs.        3. Any manipulation may compromise the sterility required in intravenous perfusions, particularly when they are designed to be preservative free.        4. On preparation of this solution for intravenous infusion, ideal optimum conditions such as the desired pH at which drug is most stable, are disturbed. Therefore, if the infusion is stored, the degradation occurs more rapidly.        5. Human manipulation is associated with medication/dosing errors. Antineoplastic drugs, in particular have a low therapeutic index. Medication errors in dosing or dosing rate can have highly undesirable consequences and result in an unfavorable therapeutic outcome.        
The present invention provides a method which enables accurate dosing of the drug to the patients while avoiding the above mentioned errors. The method of the present invention avoids steps of manipulation, dilution, reconstitution, dispensing, sterilization, transfer, handling or compounding before intravenous administration of desired dose of drug.